


"Go Home!" "I Did!"

by AlyxHavok



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M, ZUDE - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6863710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxHavok/pseuds/AlyxHavok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude and Zero are gonna have an argument, just a fair warning!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Go Home!" "I Did!"

**Author's Note:**

> These Characters are from the VH1 show Hit the Floor. The awesomeness of this show is a 10/10
> 
> Anon Prompt: A Zude fanfic were they kiss and make up after an argument?
> 
> I apologize in advance if I making either of these characters super bitchy or ridiculous. I will try not to but I make no promises! I mean look at the prompt, can you really blame me if I do?

Zero is standing at the bar with a drink, while Jude is talking up one of the board members. Asha and Derek’s engagement party was not anywhere as near as thrilling and exciting as Terrance and Jelena’s, in Zero’s opinion. At least he laid at that one, but then again he got told to leave Jude alone as well. So, maybe this one was better, in some sense. 

“Zero, Right?” One of the dancers stopped by the bar. She was just under Zero’s height and she was looking damn fine in her red sequined dress. Zero didn’t recognize her probably because she was one of the new dancers. 

Zero couldn’t help but give her a once over. He felt a little ashamed by it, but hey, it wasn’t like he was going to sleep with the woman. “Yeah.” He said turning to look at Jude, trying to escape looking at this beautiful woman in any way he could.

“This party is so boring.” The dancer said as she took Zero’s drink from him and set it down, “You wanna get out of here.” She winked at him.

“No, not really. I am waiting for someone.” He tried to walk away but she grabbed his hand, pulling him back.

“I am new, and alone, I have nobody to talk to, please stay.” She gave him a pout face that Zero could not deny. It was sexy on her.

Zero knew he should have continued walking away from her. But he felt bad for her. So he stayed.

Jude was finishing up with the plans for the team with the board members, and now all he wanted to do was get home. He turned around and saw Zero smiling at some girl, who was seriously feeling up him muscles. Jude knew he should just walk up nicely and pull Zero away, but it seemed tonight was a night for mistakes. He walked over to the bar stepped between Zero and the girl without a word, downed Zero’s drink, turned to the girl, and hissed, “Have fun with him.” With every ounce of bitterness he could muster. The girl looked taken aback as Jude turned away from her and toward Zero who was wearing a dumbfounded look, “Sleep at your place tonight.” And with that Jude was out the door.

“Damn it!” Zero growled toward the door.

The girl still horrified by Jude, “What was that all about?”

“That was my boyfriend.” Zero to her as he began to leave himself. 

The girl stopped him, “I am sorry. I didn’t know you have a significant other, or I would have backed off.”

Zero just shook his head and left her standing there. He knew she was being genuine. It wasn’t her fault. It was his.

He spotted Jude waiting for the Valet to arrive with his car. He ran to him, “Jude,” Jude ignored him. “Okay, seriously. We are doing this?” Still Jude said nothing. “Nothing happened Jude.”

“Not from where I was standing. Some pretty serious flirting was going one.” He wouldn’t look at Zero, because he knew he was being ridiculous, but he couldn’t help how hurt he felt at the moment. “Her hands were all over you, and you did nothing to stop it.” His car pulled up at that moment. As Jude made his way to the driver side Zero stepped down toward the passenger side, grabbing for the door handle. Jude gave him a look, “No, find another way home. To your home.” He got in the car and sped away.

Moments later the dancer walked out of the party to find Zero looking hurt. “Is everything alright?”

“No, I screwed up. I should have told you it was my boyfriend I was waiting for so that you would have backed off.” He looked at her, she wore a face of apology.

“Well goodnight, Zero.” She whispered as she walked toward the Valet.

Zero realized then that he had no way home. He had come with Jude. He cursed himself for the bad decision he was about to make, “Hey, could I get a ride with you. He left me here and I have no other way.”

“Sure, but just so we’re clear, I am not coming between you and Mr. Perfect okay?” She smiled.

“Good, because I have to find a way to make Mr. Perfect happy again. And that would complicate things even more.”

 

Jude was halfway home when he realized how stupid he was being. He turned the car around. He had to go get Zero.

When he arrived back at the party, Zero was nowhere to be seen. So, he asked the valet. “Oh, yeah, he left ten minutes ago with one of the dancers.” Jude’s face fell, and his heart broke. He didn’t thank the valet, instead he just went back to his car and left.

He arrived home faster than he normally would have. His anger caused him to have a serious led foot, and road rage. Apparently Zero was capable of making him feel emotions he didn’t know he had. He was more than angry, he was more than heartbroken. He wanted to punch something. He had never felt such aggression within himself before. 

But he suppressed all of that, as he entered his apartment. He threw his keys down and turned on the light. To his surprise Zero was sitting on the couch looking as hurt as Jude felt, his head was down as he was looking at the floor. “I thought I told you to go to your home.”

Zero looked up at Jude, “I did.” 

This made Jude want to smile, but no he would not. He was pissed. “Yeah with the help of that dancer. Really smart move Zero.”

“I had no other option. I needed to get here and talk to you. To apologize.” Zero stood up now and walked toward Jude.

Jude took a step back. Zero felt the stab at his heart at this small thing. “I went back for you Zero, and you were gone. I asked the valet, and he said you left with the dancer. Do you realize that that sounds bad? I thought you went home with her.” 

“No, I asked her to bring me here. She didn’t know I had a boyfriend when she started flirting with me.” Zero caught the mistake he had just made.

Jude looked at Zero with a look that shot daggers at him, “You didn’t think to tell her that very important information, or were you looking to screw her before she found out?”

It was Zero’s turn to turn the daggers on Jude, “What? That is insane Jude. Of course I wasn’t planning on sleeping with her. I told her I was waiting for someone. I assumed she knew what that meant.”

“Go home, Zero.” Jude tried to walk past him, but Zero caught his arm.

“I already told you. I am home.” Jude dropped his anger and it was replaced with a knowing glace into Zero’s eyes. “I will never do anything to hurt you, Jude. I would rather never be able to play ball again, than to lose you.”

Jude knew how important basketball was to Zero so to hear those words come from his mouth reassured Jude of what he had already been telling himself. “I am so stupid.” And with that he grabbed Zero’s face and pulled him into a kiss. A kiss that said, “I am sorry, I love you, and let’s never fight like this again.” Zero returned with, “I was stupid, I will never leave you, and you are my home.”

When finally they pulled away from each other, they both sat down and explained exactly what was going on in their minds throughout the whole argument. “From now on, I will let it be known that the person I am waiting for is you.” 

“And in exchange I won’t leave you behind.” Jude smiled playfully.

“Shut up!” Zero said as he grabbed Jude by his tie and pulled him down on the couch kissing him this time with more ferocity.


End file.
